This invention relates to a system for converting and maintaining foreign currency to IC cards, magnetic cards (pre-paid card) and the like.
In the conventional system, the conversion of foreign currency money was not performed, and it is not available to convert the foreign currency money.
Until now, when the travelers comes back from the foreign countries, there is no system for converting the foreign currency money, and the foreign currency money is not utilized.
Moreover, there is a problem that the system in the financial institution and other conversion system as the conversion of the foreign currency money is not functioned.